nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Trains T Set
|operator = *Sydney Trains (2013-Present) *CityRail (2003-2013) *State Rail Authority (1987-2003) |fuel = Electric |years_built = 1987 - 1996 |entered_service = 1988 - 1994 (T Sets) 1994 - 1996 (G Sets) |years_in_service = 1988 - present |years_withdrawn = None |last_vehicles_withdrawn = 8 carriages |refurbishment_dates = 2003, 2010, 2014, 2020 |number_under_con = None |number_in_service = 447 carriages (111 sets, 2 spare carriages) |number_withdrawn = 8 carriages |airconditioned = Yes |accessible_toilet = No |baby_change_table = No |reversible_seating = Ex-G Sets only |wheelchair_access = Yes |number_built = 455 carriages (8 scrapped) |number_under_construction = None |refurbishment = 2003, 2010, 2014, 2020 |unit-type = Suburban |toilet = No |replaced = "Red Rattler" sets|carriages_in_a_set = 4}} The T-Set ‘Tangara’ is a current class of Electric Multiple Unit (EMU) operated by Sydney Trains. Its name originates from Australian Aboriginal and means ‘to go’. Tangara sets entered service between 1988 and 1995 as the third-generation of metropolitan rolling stock. Two subclasses were commissioned – T-sets (for suburban operations) and G-sets (for outer-suburban operations). Each unit consists of two control trailers (designation: D prefix) fitted with a pantograph, and two non-control motor cars (designation: N prefix). All T-Sets operate in an eight-carriage formation (consisting of two coupled units) and rarely run as a single unit. Many new features introduced by the Tangara, such as Chopper control, were trialled by the preceding C-Set trains. A total of 450 carriages were ordered, with five additional driving trailers built in 1996 to replace damaged cars. T Sets are the first generation to use covered gangways with dual sliding doors, as well as the first to utilise warning sounds when doors open or close. The Tangara T set is the first Sydney suburban fleet to use the D/N prefix system for carriage numbers, replacing the C/T prefix system used on the first generation Red sets and second generation L/R/S/K/C sets. Likewise, the G sets were the first fleet to use the outer-suburban OD/ON/ONL prefix system that later carried over to the H sets. All Tangara carriages were manufactured by Goninan. T Set With 370 carriages, the standard T sets are one of the most common models in the Sydney Trains fleet. The T sets replaced the first generation of Sydney's electric rolling stock. The cars built were: * Driving trailer cars - D6101-D6285 * Additional spare trailer cars - D6286-D6289 * Motor cars - N5101-N5285 A new seating design was introduced with the T sets. Benches were moulded into 2 or 3 separate seats, allowing for more focused posture support and improved cushioning. This configuration also decreases maintenance costs as vandalised chairs can be replaced individually, instead of the entire bench. A consequence of this design is the lack of seat reversibility present in preceding models. Instead, seats are fixed in position, with the front half of a carriage facing forward and the other half facing backward. The T set seats originally had fabric upholstery, but were gradually converted to blue vinyl upholstery, before getting fitted with new “Moquette” fabric in the 2010-2014 interior refurbishments. T sets were originally fitted with passenger door release handles to prevent loss of air conditioning at stations. However, passenger inexperience with the boarding system resulted in its disablement and door control returning to the guard. Many T sets retained the release handles, but were non-operational. These doors were then removed from 2014 onwards due to the rollout of the new lightweight plug doors. Unlike other Sydney Trains fleets, the T sets have triple-glazed windows (except for the doors, which have double-glazed windows) which has windows constructed from three separate layers of glass. The outer layer is more fragile compared to the thicker layer on the side facing inside the carriage, allowing for extra protection of passengers. The C sets were fitted with a similar system, using push buttons instead of handles. Tangara carriages have a seated capacity of 98 passengers for driving trailer cars, and 112 for motor cars. In Service When the Tangara T sets first entered service, they had black panels with grey stripes on the front of the driving trailer cars, with the State Rail "L7" logo on the bottom of the middle panel. On the bottom of the carriage sides, they had two stripes in State Rail's red and orange colours. They also originally had black passenger doors and dark blue fabric seating. After State Rail rebranded as CityRail, the Tangara fleet underwent the "Citydecker" refurbishment, which had the seating upholstery replaced with blue vinyl, and the State Rail red and orange colours was replaced by CityRail's blue and yellow. On the side of the carriages, between the upper and lower deck windows, are black panels with “TANGARA” written on them. Since 2003, all Tangaras have been updated with a new Sydney Trains corporate appearance. This involved the fitting of yellow panels on the front, yellow painted passenger doors and the end carriages receiving yellow paint surround for the benefit of visually impaired passengers. Blue and yellow stripes along the bottom of the carriages were replaced by a single yellow stripe and new fuzzy CityRail logos were placed on the driving cars. After the formation of Sydney Trains in July 2013, the 2003 CityRail logos was replaced by the new Sydney Trains "hop" logo. In 2010 a program to refresh the Tangara interiors was announced. T121 (ex-G21) was the first set to undergo this refurbishment while undergoing its conversion to a T set before being carried out to the rest of the fleet. The interior refurbishment and upgrades include reconfigured seating next to the vestibule area, new “Moquette” seating upholstery, new Treadmaster TM8 flooring, yellow vertical poles and ceiling handrails with grips, and "sunflower yellow" repainted gangway doors; as of 2014 this has been completed, with set T53 being the last set to be refurbished. These refurbishments were done to meet the standard of the fourth generation electric rolling stock, as well as improving passenger safety and comfort. In October 2014, six Tangara T sets trialled new lightweight passenger doors with windows shaped similar to the doors on the Millennium M sets, but designed specifically for the T sets’ plug door mechanism. The trial was successfully completed in early 2015, leading to the rest of the Tangara carriages being fitted with the new doors over a year and a half period, with the whole fleet being finished at the end of July 2016. These new doors were installed to improve safety and reliability, while the lack of panels underneath the windows prevents vandals from kicking them out. With the installation of the new doors, modifications were made to the hydraulic system, making the doors open and close more smoothly and with less force. The first set to receive the new doors was T96, followed by T33 and T64. All the Tangara T sets are based at the maintenance centres at Hornsby and Mortdale, with the colour of the target plate indicating which depot they are based at. Hornsby-based sets have black target plates, while the Mortdale-based sets have red target plates. Hornsby sets mostly run Sector 3 (T1 North Shore and Western Lines, and T9 Northern Line), while Mortdale sets mostly run Sector 1 (T4 Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line). Mortdale-based T sets also previously ran Sector 2 services until 2013, when T sets were withdrawn from said sector. After most of the fleet were displaced to Sector 1 (due to Waratah A sets being unable to run that sector), some sets have occasionally run on the opposite sector, such as Hornsby sets on Sector 1 or Mortdale sets on Sector 3. These instances have become less uncommon in recent years. Tangaras may occasionally operate on other lines if needed, as all Sydney Trains drivers are qualified to operate T sets. Standard suburban T sets are numbered T1-T54, T57-T65, T67-T81, T83, T86 and T88-T99, while the former outer-suburban G sets were renumbered as set numbers T100-T110, T121-T122 and T125-T130. Sets T1-T54, T100-T110 and T121 are based at Mortdale (red target plates) and sets T57-T65, T67-T81, T83, T86, T88-T99, T122 and T125-T130 are based at Hornsby (black target plates). Tangara T sets operate on the following lines: * * * * * After the S sets ceased timetabled services on 28 June 2019, changes happened to operation duties on some lines. T sets briefly took over weekday Lidcombe to Olympic Park shuttles as of 1 July 2019, until being fully replaced with K sets. Tangaras also operate some express services from Central to Olympic Park during special events. G Sets The last 80 of the 450 Tangara cars were modified for use on South Coast, Blue Mountains and Central Coast peak hour services and were known as the outer-suburban G sets. They entered service in 1994-1995, shortly after the delivery of the last T set carriages. The G sets have a similar external appearance to the T sets - the only major differences are round green door buttons and a modified front with orange panels and bottom corners that taper inwards. Inside, the G sets sported improvements over their T set counterparts, such as high-backed reversible seats, toilets, fresh water dispensers and luggage racks. The G sets were originally nicknamed "Odyssey" when first released. The cars built were: * Driving Trailer Cars - OD6801-OD6841 * Motor Cars - ON5801-ON5820 * Motor Cars with Toilet - ONL5851-ONL5870 Set G7 was fitted with an AC drive system for evaluation purposes with the existing DC stock and compatibility with signalling and communication systems on the network. G7 was scrapped in 2005 at the Maintrain (now UGL Unipart) facility at Auburn after the 2003 Waterfall train disaster, as all four cars of G7 (OD6831, ON5806, ONL5866 and OD6832) were beyond repair. In late 2005 15 V Set carriages were suddenly withdrawn due to the discovery of corrosion in their underframes. G sets began to operate more off-peak Intercity runs to Port Kembla, Kiama, and Wyong to cover for the withdrawn V sets. In 2003, the G sets were fitted with the same current Sydney Trains corporate yellow livery as their T set counterparts, and then from 2010-2014, underwent the same interior refurbishments as the rest of the fleet after their conversion to T sets. Redeployment to suburban services In February 2003, a contract was awarded to United Group Rail (UGL) to construct 41 OSCAR H Set carriages (10 four car trains, plus 1 spare car). These new trains have a very similar level of passenger amenity to the G sets and can be seen as a continuation of the design. In April 2005 an additional 81 carriages were ordered. The OSCARs started entering service in December 2006, leading to a change in the role of the G sets. From 2007 the G sets were progressively redeployed to suburban services, providing extra capacity on high demand existing services such as on the Western line and allowing new services to be introduced. By 2008, G sets were often used on peak suburban services that extend into intercity areas, such as services to Springwood (via the Western line). In 2009, the conversion of G sets to T sets began, to improve their suitability for suburban working as OSCAR sets continued to replace their interurban duties. Conversion work consisted of the removal of toilets with the water dispensers and their replacement with additional seating. Other work included the installation of new handrails and hangers and the recoding of cars and sets. Set numbers were generally changed from G(n) to T1(n). Car numbers were retained, and only had the prefixes changed to D/N as appropriate. G4 was the first to be converted (into T104), while G5 (T105) was the last. In 2010 sets being converted started receiving a full refurbishment, with T121 (ex G21) being the first set to receive this overhaul. As of 2011, the program is now finished. Most of the ex G set renumbers corresponded to their original G set numbers (e.g. G25 becoming T125), though there are some exceptions (such as G11 becoming T107). Tangara Technology Upgrade Program These sets are currently undergoing their mid-life overhauls, also known as the Tangara Technology Upgrade Program. Stage 1 of this project has been completed, with all doors being replaced by lighter doors that resemble the M set doors (T96 was the first set to receive these doors). This is to stop vandals from kicking out the metal door panels on the old doors and also to improve reliability. Stage 2 will include installation of new destination screens, CCTV cameras and controls. The first trains to be involved in the project, T106 and T72, have been in the process of being fitted with these upgrades. These upgrades are being done to extend the life of the T sets and to bring them up to the same standard as the fourth generation of Sydney’s electric passenger rolling stock (M, H, A and B sets). In 2016, set T106 (ex-G6) was brought to the UGL Goninan facility at Broadmeadow to have measurements taken for the features such as CCTV cameras and internal passenger information display screens, before being transferred to UGL Unipart at Auburn five months later to have the new features fitted. The second set chosen to undergo the upgrade, T72, was then delivered to UGL Unipart, but it was discovered that the two sets were wired differently (as T106 is a ex-G set, while T72 is a standard T set), causing the project to undergo another revision. The contract for this phase of the project was awarded in 2015 to UGL Rail and Unipart. As of 24 January 2019, there has been major delays to the life extension program with a number of setbacks, it was expected to be complete by 2018 but was revised to 2019, It was then also an announcement that a third stage is added with the ATP (Automatic Train Protection) to be rolled out by 2021. The ATP technology, which was recommended to be installed on the fleet a few years after the 2003 Waterfall train disaster that led to the scrapping of G7, was tested by two Tangara sets, T13 and T103. Both sets were removed from ATP testing and returned to regular commuter service as of July 2019. On 11 May 2019, T106 and T72 underwent their first tests for the new features installed as part of the project. Due to the delays to the project, 4 Tangara sets (a total of 16 carriages) will be taken to UGL Unipart at a time to have the new features installed in order to accelerate the rollout of the upgrade. This upgrade is designed to help improve reliability, safety and passenger comfort, and is expected to keep the T sets in regular service for at least another 10-20 years. The testing of T106 and T72 is expected to continue through to mid 2020, likely to save on time for testing the other sets post upgrade. It is unknown when the whole fleet will be completed. During the upgrade rollout, an extra A set roster will be assigned to Sector 3 (Western/North Shore/Northern Lines) in order to cover for an 8 car T set (two 4 car sets) temporarily out of service to have the upgrades fitted. An extra roster from another fleet will also be assigned to Sector 2 to cover for the missing A set. Scrapped and Replacement Carriages The following Tangara carriages have been scrapped due to damage: * Tangara Motor Cars: N5127, ON5816 and ONL5866 * Driving Trailer Cars: D6114, D6127, D6274, OD6831 and OD6832 The following are replacement carriages: * D6285 and N5285 are on set T19 (replacing written-off cars D6127 and N5127) * D6286 is on set T99 (replacing written-off D6274) * D6287 is on set T73 (replacing written-off D6114) * D6108 is on set T16 (replacing D6241 which has been stripped for spare parts) * D6288 is on set T71 (replacing D6108 which is replacing D6241) * D6289 is on set T24 (replacing D6148 for unknown reasons) * D6184 is on set T37 (repaired set back to normal) * D6841 is on set T103, replacing D6823. D6841 was previously used on set T121 (ex G21) replacing D6807, which was stabled at Auburn Maintenance Centre, but has since been restored and placed back on T121 in September 2018 with upgrades. D6841 also previously filled in for D6811 (set T109), D6174 (set T53), D6184 (set T37) and D6208 (set T88). * D6252 is on set T13, replacing D6249. D6252 was previously used on set T14, before being swapped out with D6808 from set T121. D6252 was later replaced on T121 by D6148. D6249 is now in storage along with D6823 (ex T103). * D6148 was on set T1 in place of D6106 following a derailment at Homebush in 2009. D6106 was replaced because it was stripped for parts but it has now been reconstructed. After the repairs, D6106 returned to regular service with T1. D6148 is now currently attached to set T121. * D6807 previously filled in for D6273 on set T99 in 2001. After D6273 returned to service, D6807 was in storage for 17 years before re-entering regular service with T121 in September 2018. * D6808 and N5854 are on set T14, while D6148 and N5252 are on set T121. D6808 and N5854 were swapped with D6252 and N5252, resulting in both T14 and T121 each forming a consist of half T set and half ex-G set carriages. D6252 was later placed in storage after being replaced by D6148 (ex T24) before returning to service in July 2019 with set T13 (see above). Trivia * Driving Trailer D6807 (ex Outer Suburban OD6807) held the record of having the longest time a double decker carriage has been stored, which was 17 years. D6807 returned to service on set T121 in September 2018. During the time D6807 spent in storage, it underwent the same refurbishment and upgrades as the rest of the T set and ex-G set carriages, which included the 2010 interior refresh and the installation of the lightweight "M set style" doors. * The T sets are the only Sydney Trains suburban fleet to have advertising placed on them. Some of these ads are obscured over the panels with the "TANGARA" lettering on the side of the carriages. However, ads can occasionally be found on M and H sets. * Sets T14 and T121 are the only T sets to be a mixture of T and ex G set carriages. These reshuffled consists were as a result of carriages D6252 and D6841 being placed into storage, with D6148 and D6807 replacing them respectively on T121. ** T14's new consist is D6251 - N5251 - N5854 - D6808 ** T121's new consist is D6148 - N5252 - N5804 - D6807 * Set T65 has different gangways to the rest of the T sets. T65’s gangways are similar to the ones used on the fourth generation fleet (M, H, A and B sets). * Sets T53 and T74 were involved in the last Sydney Trains service on the Epping-Chatswood Rail Link on 30th September 2018, before it underwent conversion for Sydney Metro. Customers in the leading carriage on said service, D6173 from set T53, were also offered the chance to go into the driver's compartment to have a cab view of the ride. * Sets T20 and T70, the two oldest T sets currently in service, have an Emergency Help Point that looks different to the ones on other T sets. They also have a slightly different wall and ceiling design compared to all the other sets. * The Tangara was promoted as “The train of the 21st century”. This was notably promoted in brochures and a 1987 State Rail Authority advertising campaign. The first T set (now numbered as T20) was unveiled at Central station in December 1987. The first T sets were scheduled to enter service in January 1988, but it was delayed to April that year. * When the Tangara’s 30th anniversary was celebrated in 2018, an exhibition was held at Thirlmere for the anniversary, showing all the prototype designs before the current designs there are today. Some of the prototypes shown held a lot of components that ended up making the final design. Some Tangara-related merchandise and promotional material was also shown. * On 3rd July 2016, sets T96 and T93 wore a large Nike advertisement to promote the 2016 Nike+ Women's Half Marathon. The ad was subsequently removed before T96 and T93 went back to service, as the yellow passenger doors are not allowed to be obscured for visibility reasons. * Motor car N5285 (attached to set T19) is to date, the only replacement for a scrapped Tangara motor car (N5127). This is not counting the carriages that belonged to G7 (OD6831, ON5816, ONL5866, OD6832), which was written off in its entirety. * After T13 and T103 were removed from ATP testing and returned to regular commuter service in July 2019, both sets’ consists gained a carriage that was previously used with set T121. T13 now has D6252 in place of D6249, while T103 now has D6841 in place of D6823. * Set T8 has a typo with the carriage number on driving trailer D6217. In the cab end vestibule, above the lower deck stairs, the car number is incorrectly written with the N prefix. The gangway doors inside D6217 also have a silver handrail on one side, much like the handrails of the pre-refurbished interior condition. The other handrail is in the current yellow. * Set T20 (formerly T1) operated the first T set run from Rockdale to Oatley on 28 January 1988, as part of a promotional campaign and preview for the Tangara to the public, before the fleet started fully entering service in April 1988. * The Tangaras have went through several changes throughout their lifetime. ** 1990’s *** Updated CityRail logos replacing original State Rail logo. *** Red and orange side stripes are repainted blue and yellow. ** 2003 *** Doors, front frames and panels repainted yellow. *** Side stripes are repainted into a single yellow stripe. *** Updated CityRail logos placed on the driving control cars. *** Vinyl replaces fabric on the seats. ** 2009 *** G Sets are converted to T Sets, due to their redeployment to suburban services. This involved the G Sets being modified by having their toilets and water bubblers removed, being replaced by extra vestibule seating. ** 2010-2014 *** New yellow poles and handrails fitted. *** Seats covered in vandal proof “Moquette” fabric material. *** Gangway doors are repainted yellow. *** New, more durable floor covering is installed. This flooring is grey with yellow and blue chips, and is identical to the flooring on Waratah A sets. *** Leaning cushion is fitted on the vestibule wall next to the doors. Due to this, the vestibule seating was also shortened in length. *** Poles in front of the vestibule seats, and arched poles next to the driver/guard compartment door inside the driving cars were removed. This was likely to make extra space for passengers with prams and/or wheelchairs. *** Four-sided ceiling poles are replaced by a yellow split pole, same as the ones inside OSCAR H sets. *** Yellow handrails with hand grips are fitted onto the ceiling inside the vestibule area. ** 2013 *** 2003 CityRail logos are replaced with the Sydney Trains logo. *** Alternate seating arrangements on the upper and lower decks of two T sets were trialled; longitudinal bench-styled seating with poles in the middle on set T77, and 2x2 seats (two rows of two-set seats) on set T78. These trials were unsuccessful, and both sets returned to their normal 3x2 seating arrangements afterwards. ** 2014: *** Six T sets are fitted with new lightweight passenger doors as part of a trial. These doors have a similar design to the doors on the Millennium M sets. The first batch of sets to receive these doors at this time were T96, T33, T64, T36, T61 and T2. ** 2015-2016 *** The remaining T sets are fitted with the new doors. *** New blue LED guards' lights are rolled out near the guard compartment door on the driving cars. ** 2020 (currently ongoing) *** New electronic LED destination signs on the outside of the train (first seen on T72 and T106) to replace the original flipdots. *** Driver/guard compartment interior is slightly redesigned, with new CCTV monitors, guards' controls and drivers' console installed. *** CCTV camera added in the vestibule area above the lower deck stairs. *** New internal digital PIDS (passenger information display screens) with digital voice announcements and CCTV camera added onto the ceiling ends of the upper and lower decks, and above the gangway doors. *** Leaning cushion next to the doors is replaced by a new Emergency Help Point and a new Emergency Door Release handle. The handrail is also extended. *** Vestibule seating is redesigned. Wheelchair spaces with fold-up seating are added on one side to fit prams and wheelchairs, while the other side has new red upholstery to indicate priority seating for elderly and disabled passengers. An Emergency Help Point is also placed above the seats in the wheelchair space. *** Vestibule area on the driver/guard side of the driving trailer cars is also redesigned. The new upgraded Emergency Help Point is also fitted to the newly added corner section. *** Gangway door handles are replaced by push buttons. *** Wheelchair space marker stickers are placed on the top of the doors on the motor cars. *** Small hole above the doors is covered. *** New gangways fitted between the carriages. *** New pantographs fitted on the driving trailer cars. *** New air conditioning system and lighting fitted. *** "Doors closing, please stand clear" tone is changed to the version used on the M sets. ** 2021 (planned) *** Phase 3 of Tangara Technology Upgrade project, with ATP technology being installed on the T set fleet. Minor Accidents * Motor car N5127 and Driving trailer car D6127 were both involved in the Wentworthville train derailment on 27 December 1989, Sydney Trains's first major accident involving the Tangara fleet. Trailer Car D6127 was an immediate write off, due to its collision with the platform. Motor car N5127 was withdrawn from service following the accident, and was sent to Dunheved Railway Station. C3866, was used on the Ropes Creek line for training fire fighters. Both N5127 and C3866 were subsequently destroyed by vandals, and were moved to Auburn-Clyde rail yard for either rebuilding or use for spare parts. D6127 and N5127 were subsequently replaced by D6285 and N5285. * On February 10th 1994, T99 derailed at the level crossing near Vineyard station after colliding with a Toyota Tarago. Driving trailer car D6274 suffered extensive damage, and was subsequently written off. D6274 has since been replaced by spare car D6286. * In 1998, set T73 derailed at Concord West, with the train coming off the tracks and derailing as far as Queen Street, the closest street to the station area. Driving trailer car D6114 was written off due to extensive damage, with spare driving trailer car D6287 subsequently replacing it. Much like the example with N5159 (see below), motor car N5114 also had some of its side panels replaced. * On October 6th 2000, T30 suffered a derailment near Kingsgrove station, which involved three carriages landing on their side. It was revealed that the derailment was caused by hot weather which made the tracks buckle. Some panels on the side of the carriages had to be replaced; this is most notably seen on N5159. * On January 7th 2009, T1 derailed at Homebush station, injuring one passenger. After this derailment, driving trailer car D6106 was taken out of service and stripped for spare parts at UGL Rail's Unipart maintenance facility at Auburn. It was later repaired and put back together, before being reattached to T1 in 2014. During the time D6106 was in storage, D6148 filled in for it. * In addition to the above, on February 9th 2012, T1 was involved in another minor derailment near Hurstville station. An investigation revealed that the driver ran a red signal light at the time. The driver was subsequently suspended from the job. * On January 24th 2009, G4 derailed at Unanderra after passing a signal at Stop and derailing on catchpoints. Contributing factors were that the driver was fatigued and that there were unruly passengers on the train. This caused the driver to lose concentration when there was a large bang on the driver's door just prior to the derailment. The guard was also feeling scared and moved to the front cab with the driver, so the guard couldn't see the guard's indicator at Unanderra. The train was returned to service following minor repairs. G4 then underwent conversion into a suburban T set (renumbered as T104) but with some G set features remaining intact. The G to T Set conversion was then later rolled out on all the other remaining G Set fleet. * On January 15th 2014, T10 had a piece of metal from the rails spear through the floor on one of the motor cars near Edgecliff station while paired with T35 on a service bound for Cronulla. It was later revealed that a broken axle was the cause of the incident, when a piece of metal from a concrete slab was lifted and pierced into the vestibule of carriage N5222, narrowly avoiding several passengers. An investigation into the incident can be seen here: http://www.atsb.gov.au/publications/investigation_reports/2014/rair/ro-2014-001.aspx * On August 23rd 2019, T50 had one of the top hatches on driving trailer car D6223 come loose and was close to being caught in overhead wires at Town Hall. Power had to be isolated, causing major delays for over 12 hours on almost every line as a result, with the North Shore, Northern and Western Lines being the most heavily affected. Pictures seen here show how close the hatch got to the overhead wiring. There has also been investigation that T50 may have hit an external object prior to entering the City tunnel, as scratches were detected on the affected hatch. The incident led to a whole service day’s worth of delayed and cancelled services, with replacement buses unable to cope with the strain of passengers. * On October 9th 2019, T33 struck and killed a person at Erskineville station, in what was a possible suicide from the victim’s part. External Links * https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/tangara-trains Gallery Appearances StateRailTangara.jpeg|A Tangara in original condition. CityRailTsetOld.jpeg|T72 in original condition with updated CityRail logos CityRailGsetOld.jpeg|G6 (now T106) in the original G set condition CityRailTsetNew.jpg|T33 with the corporate yellow livery and updated CityRail logo SydneyTrainsTsetOld.jpeg|T74 with the updated Sydney Trains logo SydneyTrainsTsetNew.jpeg|T54 with the new M set style doors. TSetDestinationSignNew.png|T72 with new LED destination display board TSetComparison.png|Side-by-side comparison of a T set (left) and ex G set (right) TSetComparison2.png|Front view comparison of a T set and ex G set TSetNewGangway1.png|Alternate gangway design, as seen on T65 TSetDoorsOld.png|Closeup of original Tangara doors TSetDoorsNew.png|Closeup of new lightweight M set style Tangara doors TSetDrivingTrailerCar.jpg|Tangara driving trailer car (D prefix) TSetMotorCar.jpg|Tangara motor car (N prefix) Interior TSetVestibule.png|Vestibule area inside a Tangara, as of 2010-2014 interior refurbishment TSetVestibule2.png|Another view of the vestibule area TSetVestibule3.png|Vestibule area with new lightweight M set style doors TSetUpperDeck.png|T Set upper deck as of 2010-2014 refurbishment TSetLowerDeck.png|T Set lower deck as of 2010-2014 refurbishment GSetUpperDeck.png|Ex-G Set upper deck as of 2010-2014 refurbishment GSetLowerDeck.png|Ex-G Set lower deck as of 2010-2014 refurbishment GSetLuggageRack.png|G Set vestibule luggage rack GSetButton.png|G Set door button TSetTrialSeating1.png|Trial longitudinal bench-style seating inside car N5131 TSetTrialSeating2.png|Trial 2x2 seating inside car N5134 TSetVestibuleOld.png|Tangara vestibule prior to 2010 interior refurbishment TSetUpperDeckOld.png|T Set seating with older vinyl covering TSetOriginalSeating.jpg|T Set seating in original condition GSetOriginalSeating.jpg|G Set seating in original condition See also List of Sydney Trains/NSW TrainLink fleets Category:Sydney Trains Category:Electric Trains Category:Sydney Trains fleet